


Tethered

by 2Dsheep



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Build, There are other characters obviously but I'm not tagging all of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Dsheep/pseuds/2Dsheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons were fair game, that much was common knowledge. There were no laws or rules restricting the hunting or exorcising of them, much like pests.<br/>The Gods, however, were not to be interfered with. A tricky matter of taboo and transgression and a fear of the unknown.<br/>But Levi’s never been prone to superstition. And with that much money on the table, how could he refuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Despite the material being nowhere near thick enough to hold back the bite of the late autumn chill, Levi pulled the muffler back up to cover the slope of his nose. The tips of his ears stung and his fingertips tingled with numbness. It was going to be a difficult winter. 

After adjusting his weapon holster and checking one last time that he had properly concealed his wire cutters in the shrubbery, he crawled through the newly-cut opening in the fence. Even as he crept towards the possible location of his target, he could hardly believe he was going through with this. Regardless of the amount of money this job had promised him it was most certainly an impossible feat.

The family who had hired him were widely known across the globe. Being owners of a renowned and largely successful motoring business had made them a household name, but it was in recent months that the Lobov family had gained full scale media coverage. The family had at one time been the picture-perfect family, with promotional advertising campaigns leeching on to this image. A pretty believable one at that. However, sickness had taken the two young children, and a tragic accident led to the death of the mother only month later. 

Following the deaths of his family, and the eventual removal from his position as company director, Nicolas Lobov rapidly descended into madness. Levi didn’t care for celebrity gossip, nor the details of the rich and the famous, but it was impossible to ignore the stream of publications and reports detailing Lobov’s mental breakdown. At this stage Lobov really did have more money than sense, and Levi was desperate enough to accept the job. 

It was completely ludicrous when Levi thought about it. His mission was to kill Death. That was to get the full payment anyway. Proof of debilitation would get him at least half, and even that was enough for him to live the rest of his life in relative comfort. Hell, even the downpayment he’d received could get him by for a year or two. 

Lobov felt personally attacked by Death. He was a bitter man with questionable motives and morals, his intentions solely vindictive, but Levi wasn’t one to question a client’s demands. A job is a job as long as it pays. Demon hunters were easy enough to come by, they could be found on any ad-listing site. But Levi, unrivalled skill aside, possessed abilities very few people shared.

His employer’s representative had suggested Levi lurk near the hospital grounds and wait for Death to appear. Understandably, sightings were more consistent around there, but it felt indecent to hang around waiting for the sick to die. It conflicted with the few moral instincts Levi had left, and the last thing he wanted to do was cause a ruckus outside a hospital. So instead he chose to stalk the perimeter of the execution grounds. The third Sunday of each month, dubbed ‘Judgement Day’, saw the worst of Sina’s criminals hung at the gallows. Following the long-awaited capture of the few dozen masterminds of the Titans, a terrorist group that had plagued the nation for decades, Death would most certainly be paying the area a visit. And Levi couldn’t care less about disturbing their final moments. 

Levi stopped by the duct he planned to use to access the building. He glanced down at his phone to see that there were 15 minutes before the execution ceremony was due to begin. Plenty of time. 

He had encountered Death only a number of times; but only ever glimpses of a shadow in his periphery, the icy chill on his skin whenever he ended someone’s life. Levi figured with all the work he had done he would have witnessed the God more often, though his line of work concentrated more on the extermination of demons. Even so, he'd certainly killed enough humans to warrant a decent sighting of the infamous being. He wondered if Death even dealt with demons, or whether his work was specifically focused on humans. 

But Levi wasn’t too bothered about the technical side of it all, it was unnecessary to know the ins-and-outs. As long as he slit the throat of the right person, or filled his demon eradication quota, then there was nothing to worry about. So, shaking off these thoughts and questions he hoisted himself into the duct. For probably the first time in his life, he was thankful for his lack of height as he was the perfect fit for the confined space. Levi took the time spent crawling through the duct taking only short breaths and trying not to think of the dust and critters inhabiting the filthy space. It took him longer than anticipated to come out the other side, and after sneaking down a curved corridor he slipped out of the final door hiding, behind a temporary stand built to accommodate the TV crews and reporters who had been permitted to record the event.

Levi settled into position with a clear view of the gallows in front of him and took a deep breath as he attempted to clear his mind, assessing his surroundings. 

From where he was crouched Levi could see both the spectators and the line of men and women behind the gallows, backs pressed against the stone wall, wrists and ankles shackled, and sacks pulled over their faces. 

The first body dropped. Levi was completely impervious to the sharp tug of the rope and the crack of the neck; he’d seen much worse, but it amused him to see the look of horror sweep across the crowd. He couldn’t hold back a small sneer at the sight of a stout red-faced man in the front row passing out. 

Hangings had ceased to be a public spectacle over twenty years ago, however, the government felt that for a case such as this they could make an exception. Only for those willing to part with a decent amount of cash, of course. 

By the tenth body, at least six people had to be led away from the execution. Levi had stopped being amused and instead was beginning to feel impatient, unable to stop his finger tapping against his knee. 

There was no indication of the God’s presence. 

He was hesitant to leave the area, but mounting frustration encouraged Levi to edge towards the door leading back into the main prison block, intent to scope the building. Perhaps he’d have some luck in the mortuary underground. There were enough criminals left in line for the gallows that he had time to come back if need be. 

Levi slipped through the door, closing it just as the rope snapped taut around another Titan’s neck. 

The dank corridor stretched to either side of him, the entire building serving as a perimeter to the execution grounds. Dust that had unsettled from the outside wind twisted in the air, gyrating in the light offered by slits of glass in the wall. 

The particles lined his throat, the stench of mould and damp coating his nostrils and tongue. Levi cursed himself for not buying a thicker muffler, but the air was thick and stifling so he tugged it over his head and tucked it into his belt. 

He had memorised the layout of the building, and after quickly scanning his mental blueprint of the grounds he turned right, keeping himself aware of his surroundings until he arrived at the entrance to the mortuary, a single steel door, the surface scuffed and dull. 

On guard in all of his movements Levi stepped into the room. After making sure he was alone in there, he locked the door and doused the keyhole in a sealant to buy him a little time if needed. Levi wasn’t sure of the penalties of trespassing here, but he would rather not find out first hand. Looking around the dingy room, he didn’t want to risk death being the punishment. 

Three of the bodies had already been wheeled in, their heads limp, eyes bloodshot and bulging. Trays of utensils lined the room. Rusting blades and flakes of crusted blood staining steel and cloth. The stench of death satiated the fetid air. 

He didn’t want his body rotting in this filthy place. 

After perusing the room for a few minutes, careful not to touch anything, he resigned and turned to head towards the door. He should still be able to make it in time for the last few executions. 

A cold wind brushed against the nape of Levi’s neck. His skin prickled.

He slowly wrapped his fingers around the handle of his knife and turned to scan the room once more.

He recognised this chill. He had come to expect it with every breath he snatched, every heartbeat he stopped. 

But still he couldn’t see anything. Just three corpses and him, surrounded by steel and filth, and what he seriously hoped wasn’t a pool of old blood on the floor. 

“Maybe I can’t see the bastard after all” Levi muttered, words losing themselves in a misty exhale. 

He loosened his hold on his weapon and turned, intent on leaving the room. He couldn’t kill what he couldn’t see, and in that moment images of tea and central heating started to tease at the front of his mind. Levi was just about to pull out the sealant dissolver from his holster when a flash of blue swept across the room. He twisted his body round.

Looming over the corpses stood the distorted figure of a man. Levi’s vision was slightly obscured, as if he’d just woken up, but the longer he stared the more the image came into focus. However, an eerie shadow still ringed the figure. His eyes shone bright, an unsettling glow beaming from the cerulean. The man, or whatever it was, boasted a shock of gold hair, neatly parted on the left side. His face was sombre, serious, with thick eyebrows that framed his features perfectly. High cheekbones, a chiseled jawline and plush lips.

‘Holy shit that’s hot’

This was not what Levi had been expecting, and the thought struck Levi before he had any chance to rationalise. 

So this was what Death looked like.

If it wasn’t for the shadow, the blistering cold, or the disturbing sensation that was rolling across his skin, Levi would have assumed a model had just stumbled into the morgue.

Death hadn't even spared Levi a glance. Simply stood, looking at the bodies laying flat on the cold surface. 

He moved to stand beside the gurney, movements slow but refined, care in every step.

Death wore a trim, charcoal three-piece-suit, his evident muscles pulling at the fabric slightly, sinfully tight in the chest area.

Levi was almost salivating. 

“Sign me the fuck up”, he muttered none too quietly. 

“Excuse me?”

Shit. Even his voice oozed sex appeal. A smooth, sultry richness, with a distant quality to it. Levi couldn’t quite describe it, but Death’s voice seemed all at once right there in the room and as if it was coming from miles away. And Death had finally looked up, the glow of his eyes intense, captivating. 

It all threw Levi off, distracting him briefly.

But it was on this thought that Levi remembered the reason he was there. Brushing aside his confusion and the brief moment of distraction he ducked to the side, twisting and lunging towards Death. Attraction be damned, he had a job to do. 

His knife had been doused in holy water, and the tip bore a deadly poison. Levi wasn’t sure what, if anything, would work against Death, but he felt more comfortable with an array of options. In all the research he’d conducted on the Gods, there was nothing detailing how to inflict damage on them. But there was a lot of money at stake. Money that Levi needed. So there was no way Levi wasn’t going to at least try. 

He struck with his knife. Once. Twice.

Death’s movements were effortless, every step delicate and graceful, despite his size. The cocky bastard even kept his hands in his trouser pockets.

But his eyes, his eyes stuck to Levi. Piercing, sharp, and keen for more, yet only the barest hint of emotion on his face.

It unsettled Levi, and angered him that he was so affected by it. 

He growled from the base of his throat and thrust his blade forward, but no matter how fast Levi struck with his knife, he met nothing but air. Meanwhile, Death only made minimal movements, completely effortless as if Levi were moving in slow motion.

In the enclosed room with no windows, Levi started to feel trapped and restrained. The room was nowhere near big enough for any sort of fight. It was eerily silent apart from Levi’s breath quickly becoming heavy and the sound of Levi’s feet against the linoleum. Every other step released with a squelch as his boots stuck to the floor. 

He noticed that Death was careful to avoid the blade, reassuring Levi that harm could in fact come to his form. He simply wasn’t attacking fast enough.

Levi hurled his knife at him. Death dodged it, as expected. But before he’d even stopped still, Levi had withdrawn his pistol and fired two rounds.

It had been the perfect shot.

But the sound of bullet puncturing flesh and bone, breath and blood spewing from the wound, all so familiar to Levi, was completely absent. 

Instead the ringing of steel beat against his eardrums. 

Death stood unfazed. Not a damn hair out of place.

Whereas Levi was dragging the air into his lungs, his hair sticking to the clam of his forehead. He wasn’t sure if it was exertion or the bitter cold framing the air he inhaled that made him breathe so heavily. 

Death didn’t budge, his stony gaze fixed on Levi. 

Levi hesitantly stepped to the right, peering behind Death’s form. The two bullets he’d fired had embedded themselves in the steel hatch of one of the cold chambers. 

They had passed straight through the God.

“What the hell?! So all that prancing around…you were just fucking with me!?”

The lights in the room flickered and dimmed, the prickle of cold dancing in the air around him.

Levi faltered, he’d anticipated a wounded being before him, but Death moved quickly and before Levi could even fire another round he felt the ice cold figure looming behind him.

He cursed, angry at his confusion. One of the first things he’d learned in training was to never be surprised. Levi panicked and quickly leapt away. But while his foot should have propelled him forward, instead it slid, slipping beneath him causing Levi to crash to his knees. 

Before he could even let out a groan of pain, his body was engulfed in cold, as if his bones had transformed into ice. His body seized in shock, joints locking tight and stiff. Levi was stuck, kneeling, arms fixed to his sides.

Death circled him, a wintry gust tearing at the air behind him. 

“What’s your name?”

Levi ignored him, offered no more than a look of disgust and a cluck of his tongue. 

“Your name.”

This time the words were punctuated with force and a further drop in temperature, Levi’s fingertips starting to tingle like static electricity. 

“Levi” he gritted out, jaw tense as he tried to fight off the need to chatter his teeth.

“Your full name?”

“Levi Ackerman.”

“Ah, so you’re of the Ackerman line, one of the few bloodlines that can see Gods.” 

He stepped forward, kneeling down to peer closer at Levi’s face. He was even better looking up close.

“I’ve come across a handful of those who possess the power to see us, including a few Ackermans over the years. But I have to admit, you're the first that has tried to kill me. Fascinating.”

“You gonna kill me now then?” Levi scoffed. 

Death pulled his face back, “Why does everyone assume that?” He asked. 

It was unsettling; the face of Death creasing in confusion, a flash of disappointment marring his features. Death wearing a human expression, mimicking human emotions with a voice disturbingly convincing. It bothered Levi, a gnawing tension knotting in his stomach.

“I do not kill, that is not my purpose. I simply come to those in their moment of death … and it is not your time to die.” 

Death glanced at the pistol that lay a mere metre away from Levi. 

“Did you think that just because Demons have a physical form that can be harmed with simple weapons that I too would be an easy defeat?”

Levi was almost panting, the temperature in the room clung to his joints, paining him as he attempted to make any sort of movement. 

“I did my research” he argued, “there are written accounts of the Gods having physical forms-”

“Are there any records of a God being killed? Or harmed?” Death cut in, eyes fixed on Levi’s, imploring, analysing. 

Levi was the first to look away.

A soft smirk, “You thought that you would be the first to do so?” An even softer chuckle, “that’s quite the arrogance. Did you honestly believe it possible to kill me? Even the advantage of your bloodline lends you no merit. I am Death. I do not die. I govern the passing of the soul. I possess neither a soul nor a mortal body.”

It could have easily been the cold affecting his senses, but Levi could have sworn that there lacked any contempt or mockery in his tone, simply fascination. An almost endearing sense of wonder.

“Hey, a man’s gotta eat. I don’t even have to kill you to live comfortably for a few years.” 

Death’s head tilted to the side ever so slightly, eyebrows raising, clearly seeking an explanation.

‘Shit, that’s cute.’

“My employer just needs to know that I’ve managed to degrade you in some way or something…I don’t know.” he bit out, it was getting difficult to talk now. “I didn't ask for the specifics and I don’t really care.”

Levi had no idea why he was explaining himself, all he knew was that so far he was doing a piss poor job of completing this mission and he really had nothing left to lose.

“You pissed him off and he wants revenge in any way he can get it.”

“I manage to aggravate and upset a lot of people” Death replied, voice soft and low. The room got even colder, each intake of breath like razor blades rushing down Levi’s throat. “He must be as arrogant as you to think he could do away with me so easily.”

“Fuck you,” Levi spat out, voice shaking now, the sting of moisture freezing on his tongue.

Death’s face was once again stoic, betraying nothing. All at once looked like the transcendent being he was. However, despite being a God who specialised in death, his eyes burned with life. Whirling blue embers. Absolutely entrancing, yet Levi could barely hold his gaze. Like staring at a beautiful sunset, despite the warnings from your elders and the light staining your corneas. 

Just as Levi thought his irises would ignite, Death stood, slowly circling his knelt form. He could no longer feel his limbs and he could feel ice crawling up his throat.

“You can’t kill me, Levi.”

Death stopped behind him, silent for a tortuously long moment. 

“But you were right about one thing.”

Levi felt an icy hand grip the back of his neck, another clutching his jaw, the hold harsh and merciless. His head was tilted backwards, and those fingers squeezed even tighter. Splinters of cold speared his nerves, his lungs spasming and breath cutting short. 

Death leant down, lips ever so close to Levi’s ear, his breath biting against his skin. 

“I do have a physical form.”

Blackness crept into the corners of Levi’s consciousness. His muscles had locked tight and he couldn’t move. Everything was numb, only a dull pulse beating from his chest, threatening to fade as he gasped for air. 

The last thing Levi saw before the world disappeared around him was startling blue, a violent storm tearing into him.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi awoke to a rush of air hitting the back of his throat, and the tingling of pins and needles sweeping over his body, scraping along the fibres of his muscles. He was face down on the floor, body aching and stiff, but the discomfort reassured him that he was still alive. With effort he pushed himself up onto his knees, coughing the stale air from his lungs, and used the worktop to haul himself to his feet.

He was completely alone again. The only sign of any commotion was the two bullets still lodged in the metal hatch. Levi cracked his neck to release the tension, humming as he debated whether or not to bother removing them, but he quickly decided against it. There was no way to know when that floor had last been cleaned, and if the stickiness of his cheek was anything to go by, it had been long while. On top of the dire need to wash, he felt as if he had a sheet of ice under his skin which needed thawing. Levi would have guessed that he had been out for hours, but after glancing at his mobile he saw that no more than ten minutes had passed. Even so, he didn’t want to be here for a minute longer.

Looking around the room, he couldn’t help but feel angry at what had happened, almost irate at how he had been defeated so easily. It couldn’t even be called a fight. It was more of a game, like a bored cat toying with a mouse. He needed to leave this place before he punched something.  
He had just repositioned the pistol in its holster when the doorknob twisted, rattling as whoever was behind the door tried to enter.

“Hey, is someone in there?”

Levi cursed. Of course this would happen. He quickly considered all of his options. He could either attempt to slip through the vent in the top-right hand corner of the room, or knock out the person on the other side of the door. This vent, however, looked too small for even Levi’s frame.

“I warned you! Don’t make me go get security.”

It sounded more like a plea than a threat. Whoever was outside, a young man by the sound of it, hurled his body against the door, a pitiful whimper of pain sounded after the collision. But he tried again. And again.

“Why’d this have to happen on my first day,” the man whined, giving up on breaking through the metal door with his shoulder.

Levi sighed, taking out the sealant remover. This was clearly not going to be much of a fight. He sprayed the lock and took hold of his knife as the hardened substance dissolved into hissing foam. With his left hand he swung open the door, just in time to see that the young man on the other side hadn’t given up, but had merely taken a break. He had once more thrown himself at the door, but with nothing to catch his momentum he launched himself into the room, stumbled and smacked his head against one of the worktops with a metallic thud. That and the sound of tools jingling in their trays seemed to echo along the entire corridor. Levi needed to leave, quickly.

After making sure the attendant was still breathing and wasn’t going to choke on his own tongue, Levi left the morgue. He swerved round the gurney that had been left in the hall with a fresh corpse slumped on top, and keeping stealth at the front of his mind, sped back to the ventilation ducts through which he had entered the building. Levi could have tried to blend in with the spectators that were soon to exit the courtyard, but with all the cameras loitering about he decided to leave the way he came.

Despite the awful day he’d had to that point, luck must have finally lent him a hand as he didn’t run into anyone on the way.

By the time he relocated his wire cutters (he would have to remember to put them in a more obvious bush next time), the sun had almost fully tucked itself behind the city skyline casting shadows of skeletal limbs burning in the early evening glow. From this distance, Levi could almost picture the city as something quite magnificent.

He shook himself out of his staring and wrapped the muffler back round his neck. After cramming his tools into his bag he marched towards home, eager to get out of the cold.

After almost an hour of several trains and multiple delays, Levi stepped out from the subway station to see that night had completely taken over and the temperature had only dropped further. Despite all his reasons for not using his car that day, with another 20 minute walk ahead of him he regretted the decision to not take it.

The tips of his ears stung, every lick of wind felt more like a whip to his skin, and even through his pockets his fingertips had numbed. The temperature was unusually low for this time of year, even reported as one of the coldest Octobers in history, which explained the empty streets around him. A lone car rumbled across the tarmac and the wind swept crisp leaves along the pavement; the only sounds to accompany Levi as he dragged his feet towards home.

But concealed in alley corners, loitering around in the darkness, stood the twisted forms of demons. Deformed shadows, almost translucent, with thick veins pulsing, pushing an ink-like substance across their bodies, and hooded, beady eyes that glowed crimson. Their bodies resembled humans, but they were twisted, their mouths hanging loose and no real discernible features. This area was inundated with these worthless level-E demons. It was like depravity and despair attracted them. It made sense, really. They were nothing more than ugly, weak creatures with no purpose; simply a nuisance that drove down house prices and dirtied everything they scraped their filthy bodies along.

A demon hiding behind a bin crawled out as Levi neared, dragging itself along the pavement leaving a tar-like smudge in its trail. It stretched out something resembling a limb, movements sluggish accompanied with a pitiful moan from its mouth which hung to the ground.

Levi stepped to the side, almost treading in a dropped portion of fast food. His eyes caught on the writhing of insects, swelling like a beating heart. Disgusting.

He couldn’t wait to move away from this neighbourhood.

He hurried away, turning onto the street leading to his apartment. There was no point disposing of demons when off-duty.

The inside of his apartment block wasn’t much warmer than outside, even here a chill lingered under his skin and he was sure had nothing to do with the temperature. He could almost feel frost crawling over any exposed skin and lining the walls of his throat.

He almost jogged up the steps to the fourth floor. Casting a quick glance behind him as he turned the key, he stepped into the warmth of his apartment.

“Levi, is that you?”

Isabel hopped into the hall, clad in some obnoxiously bright green and yellow pyjamas adorned with dancing fruit. They weren’t even the worse set that she owned. Levi gave a short grunt in reply, removing his shoes and holster.

“How was work today? You said you only had some small jobs to do. Anything interesting happen?”

“Isabel, just let me settle down first” he sighed, resisting the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose. He hung his jacket and muffler and headed towards the bathroom, ruffling Isabel’s hair as he passed her, “I’ll talk to you after my shower.”

She hummed, smiled that smile of hers that showed all her teeth and bounced back into the living room.

Levi shuffled into the bathroom and without an ounce of grace tore the clothes from his body, wincing at the ache in his muscles. The stale stench of the morgue clung to him, a cool sweat pasting it to his skin. He let out an audible sigh, almost a moan, at the first hit of hot water to his shoulders.  
Lathering the soup and scrubbing himself clean, he felt increasingly calm. The water soothed his muscles, and he could feel the chaos teetering in the corner of his mind start to mute. It had occupied his thoughts the entire journey home, just how powerless he had been against Death. He still couldn’t figure out why it had riled him up so much. He considered that the sheer weakness of humans being demonstrated in such a humiliating manner challenged his own significance, his own strength. What had he been thinking, taking on a God? Levi scraped his nails across his scalp, rinsing the shampoo from his hair. Was the God right? Was he simply arrogant? He smacked his palm against the tiles, willing himself to calm down. Though he felt just slightly better for releasing some of the anger, Levi was still pissed about the freeze-treatment and being dumped on that filthy floor.

He could finally feel himself warming up, but hot water wasn’t free. With no small amount of effort and willpower Levi twisted the shower handle, cringing at the squeak of rusted bolts grinding, aged pipes rattling like the bones of an old man. Opening the shower door and stepping onto the mat, he was assaulted by the sharp, cool air. He snatched a towel from the back of the door, wrapping it hastily around his waist.

The bathroom was like freezer thanks to a broken heater and a draft, the origin of which they had never been able to find. However, every other room was toasty warm. Isabel hated the cold, and Levi could hardly blame her; nights spent living on the streets turns cold into your worst enemy. So heating was the one bill they had agreed not to skimp on.

Levi stepped into the living room having changed into a loose jumper and sweatpants for comfort. He smiled at the sight of a freshly made pot of tea, steam dancing from the spout and two china teacups nestled on their matching saucers. Levi wasn’t really the sentimental type, nor one for unnecessary extravagance, but these were a gift. A lustrous gold band adorned the rim, a pristine white hue owing to the sheen of the bone china and a pattern of opaline vines extending along the base of the cup. They had come in a set of three.

He could already smell the soaked leaves, the scent soothing and familiar.

“Assam.”

Isabel nodded, a grin lighting up her face. “Yeah, you like this one for relaxing with after work.”

He patted her on the head as he walked past and settled into his arm chair, legs tucked beneath him. Levi allowed Isabel to pour his tea; she was always eager to do so.

“So, how was work?” she asked, eyebrows drawn in concentration, committed to not spilling any tea this time.

“Like I said, I only had a few small calls to attend to. Nothing higher than level-D demons,” he said, far too easily. Levi accepted his cup from Isabel, settling back into the cushions “Seeing as they’re not even that hostile towards humans you can imagine how boring my day was.”

He took a sip of his tea, rolling it over his tongue and allowing the aroma and taste to sooth his senses, taking pleasure in the warmth flowing down his chest and pooling in his belly. “The tea’s perfect, Isabel.”

She practically beamed.

“How was your day then?” he asked, settling the cup down on the saucer, fingers lingering on the handle.

“Oh you know. Same old, same old. That old guy came in again today, and he gave me some traditional sweets that he used to eat when he was a kid. I was gonna save you one but I ate all of them before the end of my shift. No one’s buying books these days so it was pretty quiet and boring.” She finally stopped long enough to take a breath. Isabel had always spoken like that; as if scared she wouldn’t get to say everything she wanted. Levi wished she would realise that he would never interrupt her.

“But I got paid today, so I was able to put some money aside.” She started twirling the end of her hair, wrapping it around her fingertips, nails chewed and the skin red and irritated. She nibbled on her lower lip before continuing, her voice less giddy, quiet almost. “And I found a private investigator that’s willing to help us. I’ll do everything with that though; I just thought I should let you know.”

Levi frowned, but quickly took it from his face when Isabel raised her head and turned to look at him. He tried to soften his expression.

“What’ve I told you? I’ll take care of that. Anything you need, just ask. You save your money for school.”

“You know I can’t pay to go to university with a part-time job” she mutters, lips pouting ever so slightly.

“And I’ve told you again and again, I’ll help you with that. Why do you think we’re still living in this shitty apartment?” he sighs, gesturing to the room around him. It was clean, of course, but it wasn’t ageing well and they had been longing for a bigger place for well over a year now.

“I can’t let you do that,” Isabel huffs, stubbornness scrunching her face.

Levi smirked. “Oh, don’t worry I’m not just gonna give it to you. When you’ve made something of yourself you can pay for my care home when I’m too old to take a shit by myself.”

He didn’t even have to look away from the TV to catch the cushion that Isabel threw.

“Speaking of school, you’ve got it tomorrow. Finished your homework?” he asks while placing the cushion behind his back.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Don’t call me that.”

“’kay, Bro.”

“That isn’t any better.”

She giggled and Levi couldn’t help but give a small smile. But then he sighed, and as softly as possible, “It’s been nearly six months now. After this private investigator does his stuff, I think we should leave it be.”

For a second her face looks close to crumpling and she avoids Levi’s eyes. But she nods, and then she smiles. Any person other than Levi would have fallen for it. Levi wanted to slap himself; he always seemed to know how to ruin any sort of pleasant moment. Isabel was such a strong girl, and she always had been. But it meant that he often forgot how fragile she could be lately.

“Anyway,” Isabel began with a, albeit rather forced, cheer in her voice, “Guess what I found out today.”

It wasn’t easy for him to say what he did, but Levi was grateful that the conversation moved on. After his tiring, and admittedly rather disappointing day, he simply wanted a quiet evening, with no more disappointments. Although deep down he hadn’t really expected a different outcome, failure was something he found terribly frustrating. However, he found himself able to let go and relax as he sat listening to Isabel talk of an exhibition at the planetarium that would be displayed in a few months

The conversation carried for a couple of hours, but when Isabel started getting antsy and casting too many glances towards the front door Levi suggested they put a movie on.

As the credits started to scroll up the screen he looked towards the sofa. Isabel didn’t even make it half way through the movie she had insisted on. She had fallen asleep where she sat, her neck bent backward and mouth hanging open. Levi tutted. She was going to wake up with a crick in her neck. There was a slight snore with every breath and every now and again incoherent mumbling spilled from her lips.

“I’m 18 now, I can stay up past midnight” Levi mimicked, as he stood to reposition her. Give the girl a relatively flat surface and she would be able to sleep on it no problem.

The room was warm; warm enough that they had both long since abandoned their blankets. Levi thought back to Death’s wintry breath on his skin, and icy fingers round his neck, and despite the warmth a shiver shook his body. 

He fetched his phone from his jacket pocket, untouched since he stepped left the train, to see four missed calls from Lobov’s representative. Levi groaned. This had to be the most bothersome middle-man he’d ever had the misfortune of dealing with. 

Returning to the living room and collapsing once more onto his arm chair, he ignored the missed calls, deciding to designate that responsibility to future Levi.


	3. Chapter 3

Levi awoke to the blaring alarm from Isabel’s phone. He pushed himself into a sitting position, struggling against heavy limbs and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. The alarm went completely unnoticed by Isabel, as usual. She had opted for the most annoying tone she could find in the hope of it encouraging her to get out of bed faster in the mornings, but all it served to do was annoy Levi six days a week.

He cancelled the phone alarm before turning off the TV, the clearly forced cheerfulness of the morning news anchor just another sound grating on his nerves. He must have fallen asleep some time during the re-run of the sitcom that was such a hit a few years back.

Letting Isabel have an extra five minutes sleep he snoozed her alarm. He traipsed into the kitchen, feet barely lifting from the ground, flicked the kettle on and grabbed two mugs from the cupboard.

His muscles ached, far more than they should after a fight that can’t have lasted more than ten minutes.

‘Maybe I’m getting old,’ he thought, spooning coffee into Isabel’s favourite mug, images of stars and planets and galaxies painted on the surface.

As he pulled the teabag from his own drink he heard the alarm go off once more. And once again it was ignored. If only he was able to sleep just half of what Isabel could sleep undisturbed.

The stiffness of his neck and the soreness that clawed at his whole body made him consider sleeping in his bed more often. Mornings were becoming increasingly difficult with only a smattering of sleep here and there, and part of him wanted nothing more than to sit at home and relax all day. He could if he wanted; it wasn’t as if he was short on money, especially considering the frankly ridiculous down payment he’d received. But after his pitiful performance the previous day he was eager to get back to work and tend to his struck pride.

_‘Pride makes a strong man weak, Levi’_

He shook his head, banishing the unwelcome thoughts from his mind. It was too early for that crap. It wasn’t merely a matter of pride, he decided. Getting out and working kept his body in shape, his mind distracted and doing something other than watching reruns of sitcoms he had watched at least eight times, though he would deny that he laughed at the same jokes each time.

He walked back into the living room, placed the two mugs on the table and started to prod Isabel with his toes, frowning at the line of drool from her mouth to the cushion.

“How do you expect to move out and go to uni and become a functioning adult if you can’t even get yourself up in the mornings?” Levi pestered, his tone making clear the monotony of this morning routine. But what else would he do with his mornings if not this?

She gave a long groan, almost a growl, as she swatted Levi’s leg away. When she still didn’t move Levi continued with the prodding, aiming for the ticklish spot just below the ribs.

“Alright!” she snapped, her voice still hoarse with sleep.

Levi was yet to meet anyone as bad with mornings as Isabel. He doubted such a person existed.

It took Levi throwing the blanket off of her and threatening to tip the sofa to get her up. After that it was up to her. Levi left her to it while he watched the morning news, the presenter’s voice much more tolerable now that he had his morning tea.

“Have you seen my tie?” She shouted from the bedroom.

“Idiot,” he muttered, in what he thought was under his breath

“Heeey,” she whined. “Like you’ve never lost anything.”

Isabel continued to rush around until she gave a loud cheer. “Found it!” 

She returned to the living room, heels smacking against the floor, to chuck a few more things into her bag before fastening her tie.

“I often wonder,” Levi sighed, “If before you leave high school we will have just one Monday morning where you have everything ready.”

“Just ‘cause you get to work whenever you feel like it” she quipped, sticking her tongue out at him.

Levi cast his eyes to the TV screen. “Do you want a lift to school?”

Reports of an overnight increase in demon activity came second in the headlines only after the repeated coverage of The Titans’ execution.  
“No, I’m meeting a friend on the bus. I’ll be fine.” She chirped. For how awful she was soon after awakening, she always managed to brighten up not long after her morning coffee.

She shouted her goodbye before slamming the front door behind her. The room became infinitely duller when she left. Apart from an hour or two in the evenings, Levi felt he hadn’t seen much of Isabel lately. He would have to remedy that. She had her eyes set on a university half way across the continent, nearly a day’s drive. He had thought time and time again about going with her, but there was no work out there for someone like him.

When did he become so dependent on the company of others?

The money might not be a necessity, but now he had something worth putting it towards.

Groaning, he pushed himself up from the sofa. Enough of this. Time for some demon hunting.

Well, after his usual mid-morning pit stop, of course. Levi had always considered himself a tea man, and he still would, but as he got older he was discovering the need for coffee just to make it to the end of the day. He hadn’t thought he was that old - he would still be just hanging on to his 20s when his next birthday passed - but this mid-morning tiredness and the ache of his muscles left him unable to deny the changes that just one more year could bring.

Levi stepped off the tram, questioning why he even owned a car when he lived in a city which seemed to do everything in its power to render cars useless. Even two hours past rush-hour the roads were heaving, a swell of noise and people all around him. He took his typical route cutting across the park to get some respite from the commotion.

The cold had eased slightly since the day before, but Levi walked with his hands shoved deep in his pockets, pressing his face into his scarf. The worst of winter was still ahead of them and the thought only made Levi shiver more.

He entered his favoured café, as was his usual routine when working, closing the wintry air behind him. It was a small, quaint little place; a rarity in this city. The café was tucked behind the city’s main park sitting on a side street, cobbled and narrow.

He ordered his coffee at the counter. The waitress who worked every weekday morning smiled as she handed him his change. Levi didn’t know her name despite being a regular for nearly three years and she probably didn’t know his. While the workers would chat happily with all the other customers, Levi had gained a mutual understanding that he keeps himself to himself. Even in the early morning rush it never filled up, managing to keep itself a little secret to the loyal regulars. So Levi was able to sit at his preferred seat in the corner, able to see both the door and the street outside through the window.

The buzz following his first sip of coffee, black no sugar, was a welcome hit. Levi took out his phone and logged into the hunter database, eyes scanning for a target worthy of his time and a decent enough price to go with it. It was mostly local businesses offering change to rid the area surrounding the establishment of Level-E demons. The huge increase of Demon Assignments on the database, particularly of the Level-E category, reflected the news report of that morning, but Levi wouldn’t deal with them. It was little more than clearing the streets of trash, and bin men could easily make more in a day emptying wheelie bins. He hadn’t been on clean-up duty since he was a teenager, a job typically left to newbies or desperate people without a license wanting to make quick money.

Levi sighed. It was slim pickings that day, nothing higher than a Level-D on the first few pages. Ever since pulling from emergency callouts six months ago, he had been extremely bored. Demons higher than Level-C were usually assigned through that system as they were the ones that were capable of causing havoc, and only qualified demon hunters were to deal with them.

The bell hanging above the door rang as a customer entered, bringing with them a rush of cold air. It ran across the tips of Levi’s ears, brushing the nape of his neck. The memory of icy fingers pressing against his pulse and splinters piercing his spine was all the encouragement he needed to sign himself back up for emergency callouts.

“Stupid God. Thinking he can show me up like that” he muttered into his coffee, absentmindedly taking a large sip, scalding the tip of his tongue. It took more willpower than he knew he possessed to not curse loud enough for everyone in the café to hear. He was on edge. Levi would never admit it out loud, but despite the embarrassment yesterday was the most excitement he’d had at work in years.

Levi had only made it halfway through his coffee before his phone buzzed, nudging itself along the table with each vibration. It was an assistance request. Levi didn’t like assists as it meant splitting the money afterwards, so he considered dismissing the call. However, he was surprised to see that the request was for only a level-C demon, which meant that some amateur had probably bitten off more than they could chew.

It wasn’t what he expected when he accepted emergency callouts but maybe it would be worth it to ease himself into the day, stretch out his muscles. And he wasn’t going to have it on his conscience if a newbie got taken out by a Level-C demon.

He took a long drink of his coffee, rolling it over his tongue, now waxy from the burn, before hitting the accept button. Levi placed the porcelain back onto the table with still an inch of coffee sitting in the cup, the last wisps of steam climbing over the rim. He threw on his weapon holster from his rucksack and after checking the location he headed out towards the port. He would make it in five minutes if he ran.

Even on such a clear day, the low hanging sun did little to warm the air around him, the cold scratching down his chest into his lungs. He really should have brought his car if he was going to sign up for the emergency call outs, or he could have rejected the assist request and finished his nice warm coffee, he thought.

Despite the low temperature as he neared the steel gate at the port entrance he removed his scarf; it was bothersome to fight while wearing one.  
Running through the gate he had to swerve to avoid colliding with two men who were sprinting away. Levi was about to demand they tell him where the Demon was when he heard the crushing of metal. To his left he saw a medium-sized crane topple over, smashing into a wall of shipping containers. A spine-chilling howl echoed in the air all around him. 

Something wasn’t right. A Level-C Demon should not be able to cause that much damage nor make such a sound.

He sprinted towards the commotion and swung round the corner to see that he was right; it was not a Level-C demon like the database had specified. Instead a demon at least 12ft tall stood in the loading area surrounded by scraps of metal and shredded wires. It was a bit on the small side, but there was no doubt that it was a Level-A Demon.

The heat of its blood, black like ink, created wisps of steam as it pulsed through thick veins visible through its skin. Its form was solid and much tougher than any other level of Demon. There was no doubt that this was a Level-A. However, there was something off about this one. Its wings were shriveled and its spine ran crooked. Levi wondered how tall it would be were it not hunched over. The state of its wings was a relief. Demons were unable to use their wings to fly in any case, but it meant one less thing that Levi would have to watch out for. The only thing more of a nuisance than the wings striking out were the claws.

The demon started to move, uncharacteristically slow, almost sluggish. It dragged its clawed feet, scratching at the concrete beneath it with a screech. Several metres behind it lay a body motionless on the ground, dangerously close to the water edge but the Demon was focused on something else. It was closing in on a young woman slumped against one of the shipping containers. Her soft ginger hair was half-soaked in blood, the red seeping from a deep gash in her shoulder; no doubt owing to the Demon’s claws, each one the length of Levi’s forearm. With each step, the muttering tumbling from the demon’s mouth rose in volume. Just as The Divine Scripture depicted, it sounded like the “manic muttering of a thousand tortured souls,” and the same as each time he came up against a Level-A Demon Levi could feel an ache start to beat in his temples. He would finish this quickly.

He started to sprint towards it, ripping off his rucksack as he got closer.

“YOU BASTARD!” the woman screamed, firing several rounds into the Demon’s body with her good arm. It barely twitched, as should be expected. This wasn’t some pesky Level C Demon after all. But at least she would serve as a distraction. Levi leapt, grappling onto the less shrivelled left wing of the Demon.

The woman stopped firing, attention now fixed on Levi. “You’ll get burned! What are you…” Her warning faded into a muted shock as she watched Levi haul himself up onto the Demon’s back.

He shimmied upwards until he could grab hold of the protruding shoulder blade, jagged like a knife trying to pierce through the skin from the inside. The demon’s movements were bordering on manic now and Levi had a difficult time keeping hold, but he hung tight, digging his nails into the coarse flesh. He located the raised bump on the back of the neck, no bigger than a walnut, swelling and pulsing with no rhythm. On the lower level Demons with their translucent skin, one can see that this is much like a heart, pushing the ink-black fluid round the creatures’ bodies.

This Demon was strange. It was trying to throw Levi off his back instead of trying to hit him with its claws or any their other sneaky tricks. While he was grateful that he didn’t have to worry about being sliced open, there was no way he could get a decent hit while the Demon was moving this erratically. Risking letting go of his hold, he reached back and pulled a modified flash grenade from his holster.

“Close your eyes!” he yelled to the woman, before throwing it to the ground some metres in front of the demon. Light burst from the capsule. The demon stopped convulsing to shield its eyes from the harsh light. Levi took the moment of relative stillness to extract his knife and drive it hard into the Demon’s neck. A rush of steam that Levi barely managed to avoid rushed from the gaping wound.

The Demon shrieked, a high-pitched wail that rattled against Levi’s eardrums. Did they have to make so much noise, every single time? He wrenched his knife free and launched from the Demon’s back, landing near the body on the ground. The screams were becoming gargled, the hissing steam waning. The Demon fell to the concrete, writhing in agony, and its claws scratched at its own skin unleashing more wisps of steam. The blood pouring from the puncture in its flesh stained the ground beneath it.

The demon’s body slowly disintegrated, thick ashes piling onto the ground where it lay, soaking up the ink-like liquid. The ash swirled, all coming together to form a black and jagged crystal, glistening in the late autumn sun. The smell of burning filled the air.  
It was quiet all of a sudden. The squawking of seagulls and creaking of metal a faint noise in the background, until the still air was torn apart with a scream.  
“Oluo!!!”  
The girl was hobbling towards Levi, stepping over shards of twisted metal. He had almost forgotten about the body beside him, but then he heard a weak grunt.

“Don’t piss yourself, he’s not dead,” Levi called to her as he heaved the man away from the edge of the dock. He looked closer at the man to see blackened blood crusted inside his ears.

“Huh, but he wasn’t breathing,” she said coming closer “At least, I don’t think he was. A-and he had blood coming out of his mouth and-”

“Did the demon come up close to this guy and scream? Not a normal one, but a sort of quiet scream?”

“What? Oh, yeah it did.”

“In the case he was just stunned. He’s lucky. You were up against a Level-A. 9 times out of 10 they will simply go for the kill, unless it was just messing with you. Sick bastards like playing with their food.” Levi said in disgust.

“And as for the blood from his mouth…he probably just bit his tongue when he fell.”

The guy, Oluo, grunted once more but louder so that the woman hears.

“Oh, thank the Gods,” she sighed, kneeling beside him.

“They had nothing to do with it. You’re just lucky, both of you. Seeing as you don’t even know the basics of Level-As, what the hell were you thinking going up against one?” Levi demands looking them over. They don’t have any of the basic equipment that would be necessary when facing a Demon of that level.  
“It wasn’t supposed to be a Level A! When we accepted the mission it stated that it was Level-C Demon, which we can handle just fine.” The woman snaps with the same fierceness she had directed to the Demon earlier.

“And…” but she went quiet all of a sudden, looking back to the crystal on the ground, the ash around it scattered by the wind. “It was a Level-C when we got here.”

“What?”

“It was a normal Level-C but then it started screaming, like nothing I’ve heard from a Demon before. Then it mutated right in front of our eyes,” she murmured.

“That can’t be what happened.”

“Are you calling me a liar?” she gasped, looking almost furious.

“No, I’m just saying you’re wrong. Demons don’t evolve just like that. It takes weeks. And they certainly don’t skip a level.”

She looked like she was about to stand up to argue, but the man on the ground coughed, spluttering flecks of blood down his chin. His shoulders shook and his muscles twitched as feeling returned to his limbs.

“Pet…Petra” He tried moving himself into another position but lacked the strength still to lift his body. Instead he stretched out his arm, his fingers reaching out, trying to grab hold of something. She took hold of his hand.

“Oluo” the woman sighed, relief relaxing her face. But then her eyebrows angled downward once more and her nose scrunched “You idiot! I thought you’d died,” she shouted, voice shaky. There was anger. A lot of anger from such a small body, but more than anything her concern was evident.

“What the hell were you thinking pushing me out of the way like that?! I can handle myself just fine.”

“I know, Pet. That’s one of the things I’ve always loved about you. I’m sorry,” he hushed with a lisp. Even from where he stood Levi could see the swelling of his tongue.

Levi couldn’t take much more of this.

“Right, I’ve had a shitty 24hours. I don’t need a soppy romance drama on top of it all. I’ll call in the medics for you.”

“Who are you?” Petra blurted.

Levi looked back at her. “What?”

“I mean, you grabbed hold of a high level Demon and you didn’t get burned.” She paused for a moment, looking him up and down. “Are you one of the Descendants?”

He sighed. “If that’s what everyone is still insisting on calling it, then yeah.”

Levi saw something like awe, perhaps fascination light up in her eyes as she stared up at him. It was rather unsettling but he said nothing. She continued to watch him as he collected the crystal and even throughout his call to the medical team. All while running her hand through Oluo’s hair. Levi was just about to leave, having reporting the mission as complete, when she stepped in front of him, thrusting a business card to his face.

“Here. It’s my number.”

Levi looked at the card, and then looked at her.

“Are you giving your number to guys while I’m right here? Bleeding on the ground,” Oluo cried, wincing as he tried to sit up. He didn’t even get his head a few inches from the floor.

“Oh, shut up you,” she dismissed in a cheerful voice, waving her hand.

Levi was silent for a few seconds “Uhm, thanks”

“It’s just in case you’re ever around, we can buy you a few drinks. You know, to say thanks for helping us.”

“It was a job. I was sent the assist request because I was the closest Hunter to you.”

He replied, taking the card anyway.

Levi didn’t know how to deal with this, more used to a squabble over how to split the money following an assist. He could feel a stiff awkwardness clog up the space around him, but fortunately the medical team pulled round the corner and he was able to walk off with little more than a quick nod. He placed the business card, neat and professional, in his wallet.

He definitely needed a tea after this. He would find somewhere warm while he submitted the assignment report. Usually he would try to shift that responsibility to the other members but those two had clearly been in no shape to do so. 

Levi made it out of the port when his phone buzzed in his pocket. It was Lobov’s representative. What was his name again?

“Hello Mr Ackerman.”

“I’ve told you not to call me that.”

Levi spat. This was getting off to a bad start.

“Mr Ackerman, I turned on the news this morning and do you know what I saw?”

“I’m going shove your ratty moustache up your own arse if you call me that again.”

“I saw that people are still dying. There has been no word from The Divinity Council and in fact everything seems to be running as normal. Yet here you are on the phone, perfectly well. Your usual pleasant self, it seems.”

Everything from the tone of his words to the nasal quality of his voice rubbed Levi the wrong way, and he still couldn’t remember the guy’s name. Though he was sure it was something a man with too much money and a stick up his backside would name a son. Levi had simply saved the contact under ‘Lobov’s bitch’.

“You told me the job would be completed yesterday yet you have ignored all my calls and as all the evidence suggests, you did not follow through.” His tone suggested a mixture of annoyance and amusement, an ugly sneer framed by an even uglier moustache appeared vivid in Levi’s mind.

“I never said I would do it yesterday, I said I would attempt it yesterday. But like I told you, it’s impossible. You can’t kill a God. Lobov’s nuts, I don’t know what –“

“How dare you!” He hissed.

“Look, I tried but it can’t be done. I suggest you find yourself a new job soon ‘cause Lobov is on his way to the psychiatric –“

“That’s enough! We gave you plenty of time to do this and Mr. Lobov has waited long enough. Simply return the down payment and we will – ”

“Woah woah woah, stop right there” Levi interrupted, stopping in the middle of the pavement. “Do you even know what a down payment is? You’re not getting that back.”

“There will be consequences if that money is not returned, Mr Ackerman.”

“Go fuck yourself,” he bit back, ending the call. He suddenly found himself missing flip phones where he could hang up by slamming the phone shut. Levi continued to muse over this but had walked barely two minutes before the buzzing in his pocket started once more. It wasn't even midday and Levi had had enough of this day.

“What!?” He snapped, not looking at the caller ID.

“Now now, is that any way to be talkin’ to yer old Uncle Patrick?”

Levi did his best not to groan. Did it have to be him? He already knew where this call was heading.

“Stop referring to yourself as my uncle. I’m too classy to be related to you.” Levi scoffed.

“HAHAHA! Ya always was a joker! Ya wouldn’t know class if it slapped ya in the face,” Patrick guffawed, a gruff belly-laugh echoing down the phone.

“Just tell me what you want.”

“Patience Levi, I’m gettin’ to it. I gotta job for ya. The usual.”

“I told you, I’m not doing that anymore.”

“I know whatya said but just listen. I wouldna come to you if there were anyone else.”  
Levi could almost hear his desperation. Patrick seemed to take the fact that Levi was still on the line as permission to carry on.

“Now this should get yer juices flowin’. So, it’s a gang. Not nice guys, these. Got their hands in some nasty stuff. Oh it’d break yer heart if I told ya. But how about this? Ya can act out some hero vigilante crap. Y’know, earn us some money while savin’ the world.”

Despite the ease in which he took out a Level-A Demon earlier, there was something gnawing as his insides, like a thirst to be quenched. It had all been building up for far too long.

And Patrick wasn’t cheap. He always offered something good.

“How much?”

Patrick chuckled. “Don’t ya worry, I was getting to that. So, the boss is to be taken out. That’s non-negotiable. You fail on that and there’ll probably be a price on your head that I’ll be dangling to my other employees like candy on a string.

“But killing the big guy will earn ya a nice $10,000. And Levi, ya should really be nicer to yer old Uncle Patrick. I get ya the best jobs. My client has promised $500 for each henchman ya knock off as well. Seems he really wants to make a point.” Levi swore he could hear the man drooling through the receiver, his breath coming out slightly heavier.

“So make sure ya take them all out. That’ll be a nice 25% cut for me.”

That was a decent amount of money. The boss’ head alone could cover Isabel’s first year tuition fees. Even so, she might never forgive him if he took the job.

Levi thought of the promise he made, how she clung to him and wept. He remembered an anger like fire and an ocean of ice blue spearing his soul. He had already broken two promises in as many days, what would be one more?

He took a deep breath, cold air spiralling into his lungs. A blur of everything and nothing swept across his mind. And then it was clear. 

“Send me through the details.”


	4. Chapter 4

Patrick must have been desperate for Levi to take the job considering he gave no more than forty eight hours to get it done. It hadn’t been easy to gather the necessary supplies but he pulled up to the Quinta Hotel feeling comfortable with what he was carrying. The hotel was supposedly abandoned decades ago but Levi could see lights flickering in some of the lower floors as he drove past.

He pulled up two streets over; far enough to be out of sight but close enough that he could run to the car if he messed up. 

It was midday but a thick blanket of clouds smothered the sky, trapping light and warmth like a wall. The oppressive feeling was almost overwhelming, leaving him with a need to punch through the blockade above. The streets around him were cold and grey, crisp leaves scratching against the concrete at his feet.

He surveyed the building from an alley across the street, taking note that while there was no one stood outside he could see shadows in the doorway of the lobby. Levi pulled up the cloth wrapped around his neck and masked the lower half of his face, and keeping himself out of view he made his way to the side of the building and located a vent leading to the kitchen. Using a nearby crate to stand on, Levi inserted a blade between the rusted metal and the wall and prised it open, almost flinching at the squeak as the final screw unhinged.

Patrick had told him little more than to expect between ten to twenty people inside the hotel; merely remnants of a dying faction. The shadows Levi had seen earlier belonged to two of them. He observed them for a minute, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. No wonder it was such a small gang. Instead of a weapon in their hands and a keen eye on the entrance, the two men were completely mesmerised by one of their phones. Grateful that they were stood so close to one another to see the screen, Levi fired a silenced shot. The phone dropped to the ground as the bullet entered and exited both their skulls. 

There were only another four guards between the entrance and the private suite on the top floor. Levi guessed that an ugly mixture of arrogance or stupidity had its part to play in that decision. It was confirmed when Levi reached the room holding the leader and his subordinates to see that the door had been left wide open, plumes of tobacco smoke furling around the entrance and the stench of stale liquor strengthening to the air of the corridor. Remaining cautious Levi crept to the doorway and checked the room. 

There sat a group of thirteen men crowded around the television mounted on the wall, a graphic and distasteful porno grappling their attention. 

Levi locked his eyes on the boss. A man so fat made it difficult to locate specifically where the heart would be but he needed this man to go down in one. A headshot would make it simple but then he could kiss goodbye to that $10,000. Though he was sure the physique of a walrus and the spectacular sight of not one but three neck rolls would make identification easy enough.

There were no eyes on the door. Levi aimed and held his breath. Pulled the trigger. Chaos. 

Before the man had even slumped over Levi had fired another three rounds, three bodies dropping to the floor with a thud. Most of the gang were fumbling to snatch their guns while two men seemed paralysed with shock, eyes still as their boss’ blood flow down the TV screen, spoiling their view. 

Once the shots started firing in Levi’s direction, everything became lost in a blur of red and adrenaline. He may have been outnumbered but he was much quicker. Levi barely had to think, instinct and learned moves alone was enough to take them down. 

Levi was barely out of breath by the time the last shot fired. They had barely put up a fight, but there was a dizziness tickling over his head and a buzzing in his fingertips. He had forgotten just how different it was to kill humans when compared to Demons. 

Tutting as he noticed a smudge of red on his sleeve, Levi went to investigate the rest of his clothing when he heard rustling next to the entrance. He spun round, aimed his gun and walked closer to the culprit. 

Pressed up against a wall sat a boy no older than 17. His eyes were glassy with tears yet to shed and his face was a waxy pallor with a glossy sheen to it. His hands trembled, knuckles white, clenching a pistol aimed at Levi. The damn kid hadn’t even flicked the safety off.

“What’re you doing here, kid?” Levi sighed, lowering his weapon from the boy’s face. His finger remained on the trigger. 

“You killed everyone…”

“What’s your name?”

“L…leave now. Or I’ll shoot you! I will!”

Before he’d even take a breath Levi had thrown his leg outwards, kicking the gun from the boy’s hands. It clanged against the floor. 

Despite the situation, the squeal that broke from his lips was almost funny. Levi had thought it impossible, but the kid had pushed himself back even further into the wall, knees quivering and tears now streaming freely down his face.

“Your name.” Levi demanded. 

“J…it’s…it’s Jean, sir.”

“What’s with this ‘sir’ shit? Do I look like your teacher?

Jean shook his head frantically. His eyes were wide and glued to the gun in Levi’s hand. Levi didn’t care that the kid looked just about ready to piss his pants; the weapon was staying. 

“Do you know what kind of stuff these guys are into? Do you know what shit they’ve dirtied their hands with?” 

Levi knew that Jean wasn’t fully aware and he could see that he’d had no part in yet. His eyes were still too soft and innocent. Still a boy. 

“Go home. Do something with your life. And Jean-”

The kids stopped immediately in his scrambling to stand, his posture looking only uncomfortable now. 

“If I ever bump into you doing this kinda shit again, I will kill you.”

Jean nodded, a sick look creasing his features. As soon as Levi gave the gesture he twisted and ran out of the room. But not before stumbling over a raised rug.

After he could no longer hear Jean’s footsteps, Levi turned to survey the room around him. 

Bodies were scattered, slumped over the floor and furniture staining everything a dark red. Just how many were there? He hadn’t been counting but from where he stood he could see at least a dozen. An uncomfortable wave washed over him, but he shook it off. There was no time for that. 

Levi squatted down and pulled out a wallet from the body closest to him – he wasn’t obliged to share these findings, and after seeing the amount in just the first wallet it was a fact he was all the more happy for. He had just removed a horrendously tacky undoubtedly expensive gold watch from the third body when he felt an all too familiar chill crawl across his skin. 

At the other end of the room as if he’d always been there, the God of Death stood cutting an imposing figure. Like last time he was framed by shadows making him all the more menacing. Levi had hoped that the incident in the morgue was a one-time occurrence and it would be the last he would see of him. So much for that.

His frustration at seeing the God again boiled in his throat and could feel himself raring up to fight, thinking up insults he could fling at the deity. Pride was an awful thing to try and repair. But after offering him no more than a quick glance, merely a hint of consideration, Death walked towards the carnage in the centre of the room. 

The God knelt down beside a body with two bullet wounds opening the throat. Levi couldn’t even remember that guy, his face completely unfamiliar. He stopped in his pilfering, attention hooked on what was taking place. Despite his disregard for the deities, Levi couldn’t deny his curiosity something like this. 

The room around him was eerily quiet, disturbingly serene for a room disrupted by death and chaos. 

Death lifted his right hand and pressed it gently on the corpse’s chest. The temperature around Levi plummeted and he felt it hit his bones sharp. The Shadow that framed Death darkened and pulsed, and his eyes became a shocking blue; a shade that Levi had never seen before. He was left transfixed, his attention hooked. 

As Levi watched he couldn’t decide if he was fascinated or uncomfortable with watching Death at work. But perhaps more disturbingly, he couldn’t decide if he was more terrified by the ominous transformation of the God, or attracted to the sight of suit trousers straining around the God’s thighs as he knelt down. 

‘Now that can only be the work of a higher power’ Levi thought.

Doing his best to convince himself that it was merely out of curiosity and not some desperate perversion he continued to watch as the God saw to another six bodies. 

It was something so morbid, but it was almost beautiful. Like a slow dance delivered with elegant and precise movements. He found it surprisingly calming to watch. 

Levi finally tore his attention away and tugged another wallet from someone’s pocket, wiping the blood from his fingers against its trousers. 

It was strange; Levi pickpocketing the guy’s he’d murdered only minutes before while Death gathered the souls of the guy’s he’d just murdered. 

“So that’s your job, is it?” he called out, voice sounding foreign, almost unwelcome as it cut through the silence. “Sucking up souls with your ice-grip-death-hands?”

Death looked up, his eyes overwhelming in their intensity at first but then it calmed and instead a look of curiosity and amusement tugged at his lips. 

“Is that what you’ve decided to call them?”

“I’m still working on it.”

The God regarded him for a moment then stood, taking the time to look over every corpse in the room. 

“I suppose if you were to put it simply, then yes, this is my job,” Death replied, voice unnervingly soft while his eyes cut sharp. “And is this yours? Is this what you’ve chosen to do with your life?”

Annoyance prickled beneath Levi’s skin, a heat impervious to the cold drowning the space around him.

“I do what I have to to survive before your greedy ass comes in and snatches my soul.”

Death’s face settled passive, but the shadow around him throbbed and flickered around him.

Levi’s breath danced as mist from his lips and goosebumps ran up his arms.

He sneered. 

“Is it not a disadvantage, to be a God with emotions so easy to read? An angry opponent always falls down harder.”

The shadows swelled and the temperature tipped even further, but this time the God’s face did change. It was that odd look, the same one from the morgue that washed over his features. Confusion or disappointment or a myriad of emotions in-between flickered in his eyes, but before Levi could decipher it his expression immediately steeled.

“You think I’m angry?”

His deep voice echoed around the room as if they both stood in an empty cavern and Levi forgot any sort of comeback he had been preparing for. A moment of unnerving stillness prompted Levi to react in the way he felt natural, as if an inbred instinct. In a flash, what would appear an illusion to anyone else he flicked a dagger from the floor with his feet and flung it at the God. 

Death caught it, annoyingly in a movement that even Levi couldn’t read. He had expected that, or something of the sort; any outcome where the blade failed to pierce the God’s flesh and perhaps it was that resignation that frustrated him even more. 

Their gazes locked, a stubborn defiance heated between them both before Death finally broke it. 

“You certainly are persistent.”

Levi clicked his tongue and turned away. “Will you just finish your business and leave? I’ve got stuff to do.”

He didn’t answer but he did nod. Levi watched from a distance, wary of the coolness he could feel gathering in the trail of the God. The silence filled up that air, uncomfortably rubbing on his skin like steel wool. 

When Death finished he turned towards Levi, regarding him for a moment or two. 

“Until next time, Levi”

And with that he disappeared, the warmth of the air-conditioning once more flowing over Levi’s skin. However, his fingertips tingled with numbness until he got home. 

*

“Isabel? You’re not supposed to be home yet.”

“And you weren’t supposed to be at work! What are you doing with all your kit on?”

With as subtle a movement as he could manage, Levi hid the stained sleeve from Isabel’s view.

“I got restless.”

She frowned. Levi returned it.

“You need to learn how to relax”

“Are you going to tell me why you’re home early?”

“There was a Level B demon reported near the school so they let us go home.” She said, shrugging as if it were nothing. 

“Why didn’t you call?”

“What did I say about relaxing?” Isabel moaned. She spun Levi round, placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him into the living room. “Don’t worry. A friend drove me home because I was expecting a certain someone to be sat in their favourite armchair relaxing.”

She went to push Levi down into the said armchair but Levi ducked and spun from her grasp.

“Fine I get it. Just let me go shower.” He said, dragging his feet towards the bathroom. It was a constant effort to stop treating her like a child when all he wanted to do was nag and make sure she was safe. 

He pressed his head to the bathroom door and listened to Isabel humming and chattering and clanging the mugs in the kitchen. Why was it so difficult to find a balance and make the right choices?

It was such a relief to step into the shower. The hot water felt good running down his skin, the ache in his bones barely noticeable. 

It all felt a little too good. His body acted strange in times of stress, the hardening between his legs seemingly his subconscious’ way of offering some relief for the tension that had built up over the last week. Levi wrapped a hand round his cock, massaging it in his palm without much thought or any particular technique. His muscles had just began to tighten when a swirl of cold air from that damned draft snuck into the shower, brushing against Levi’s neck and down his spine. Immediately the image of eyes, as violent as an ocean storm interrupted his methodical approach and his hand stilled. 

He couldn’t decide whether or not the heated pooling in his gut was from disgust or whether he was getting off on it. Levi tried to ignore it but as soon as he thought of the God seeing this, speaking to him, he was done for. That damned voice of his, low yet soft with an ethereal lilt to his words ignited something in Levi.   
Deciding he could accept his regret once he’d finished, he thrust into his hand, wrist moving quick and almost erratic. It was just how he liked it, or simply what he’d learned; sex as something desperate and quick, a race to finish. Biting into his free hand Levi sped up, twisting the palm of his hand over the head with each tug as he thought of thick fingers wrapping round his throat. 

His knees shook as the orgasm swept through him, and he had to rip his hand from his teeth to grip the support bar on the wall, heat rushing up and down his limbs. The last of the tremors had barely subsided before he stared down shower floor, shame clinging to him despite the water rushing over him.   
The God of Death. Of all the things to get off to it had to be this particularly annoying bastard that was able to ignite his libido unlike it had in years. Of all the Gods he had the misfortune to come across he was by no doubts the worst. Unfortunately, he was also one of the most handsome bastards he’d ever had the fortune to come across.  
The living room had warmed up to an almost uncomfortable level by the time Levi returned from the shower and he hoped that he could blame that for the redness in his cheeks that no doubt still hadn’t faded.


End file.
